


Green Eyed Monster Part 1

by fanfie1991



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: Jughead is angry at F.P. He's jealous and doesn't know why. It all comes to a head when they get back to the trailer.Link to Part 2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10888731





	Green Eyed Monster Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme Prompt.
> 
> FP/Jughead, jealousy  
> Date: 2017-04-11 06:23 pm (UTC)  
> From: (Anonymous)  
> either jughead seeing someone hang all over FP somewhere and acting vv jealous + bratty until they get home where jughead shows FP who he belongs to or FP acting possessive (moreso than usual) when fred's around.

Since the drama at his birthday party, which he was still feeling a little traumatised by, Jughead had been getting along with F.P a whole lot better. Better than he had in years in fact. He mulled this over in his head as he watched F.P stroll up to the counter at Pop's to pay for their food. It had been a pretty good night so far, just the two of them chatting about life in general, catching up on things as if the past year hadn't really happened at all. He was feeling a little peeved at F.P for spending so much time on his phone, glancing, looking out the window but all things considered he wasn't going to complain. He promised F.P he would come home and stay the night too so no room for being annoyed he thought smiling to himself.

He didn't look up as he heard the door, observing a paper cut he got earlier, until he heard F.P speak. "...happen Joaquin...you know the drill". Jugheads head shot up and he turned quickly to look at them. He watched them with his eyes narrowed. Joaquin and F.P were leaning over the counter, heads close, speaking in hushed tones. He could feel himself getting bothered but he wasn't certain why. Twice when he had went to see F.P at the trailer, Joaquin had just walked in the door without knocking to talk to F.P. He had given Jughead a cursory nod before looking awkwardly at F.P long enough to get him to come outside. He was giving him the same aggravating nod right now as they both turned to glance at Jughead. Something about Joaquin was bugging him, the way he looked at F.P, the way he playfully elbowed him when they were outside the trailer talking. He was scared of him but not enough to stop him flirting a little. F.P seemed to find that amusing, pissing Jughead off even more.

Jughead sat up straighter as F.P made his way back to the table, Joaquin trailing after. Why the hell was F.P bringing him back to sit with them? Joaquin slotted into the seat opposite Jughead after F.P. an awkward silence descended over the three of them. Jughead stared at the table in front of him like it was really something interesting while Joaquin absently fingered a thread on his sleeve. "So...interesting party that was huh?" F.P looked from one to the other. Joaquin nodded looking up. "yeah...took a pretty interesting turn for sure" he said glancing at Jughead. Another lengthy silence ensued. F.P was starting to look pained, watching Jughead stare at the table. "Haven't been at the Wyrm in a few days" Joaquin said to F.P. They began a conversation between them. Jughead had yet to look up from the spot he was staring at on the table. He was fuming. He chewed the inside of his lip, trying to work out what exactly he was so annoyed about.

A couple of minutes later the door opened again. Jughead looked up only after Joaquin waved at whoever had entered. He turned to see Kevin coming towards them. Kevin cocked his head a little as he took in the unlikely trio. He reached the table staring uncertainly. "Hey.." he managed shooting Joaquin a questioning look. F.P nodded to Kevin. "Keller's kid right?..he said looking from kevin to Jughead. "Why are you looking at me?..he's standing right there, ask him!" Jughead spat back. F.P's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh..yeah that's right" Kevin said, startled at Jugeads outburst. "We met at the party" he said to F.P. The tension at the table was growing. "I just need a phone number for a guy..waiting for F.P to get a text" Joaquin said to Kevin. "Oh okay..sure" Kevin nodded, sitting slowly beside Jughead, eyeing him as if he might bite. Kevin drummed his hands on the table desperately trying to break the silence. "That party was something else right?" he said animatedly looking round the table. Before Joaquin or F.P could speak, Jughead shot back "Already tried that one Kevin..don't waste your breath" he said, eyes out the window this time. Eyes wide and mouth closed, Kevin stared at Jugheads back.

After what felt like hours, F.P, Kevin and Joaquin jumped at the sound of F.P's phone go off. They almost sighed unanimously with relief. Jughead remained motionless staring out the window. F.P fumbled with his phone, pointing it at Joaquin who scribbled down the number on a napkin. "Alright, thats cool" Joaquin said standing up. Kevin stood up quickly after him. "Okay..well uh..see ya" he said to F.P. Joaquin nodded and walked towards the door. Kevin lingered but decided not to say goodbye to Jughead. When they left, F.P opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. He blinked at Jughead and frowned, too confused to speak. "What the fuck was that?" he finally managed. Jughead rolled his head towards him. "What would 'that' be exactly?..if your referring to the cosy get together we just had, I'm trying to figure that out myself" he said sharply. "Hell, maybe we should have invited Archie and Betty too..Veronica? damn lets just invite everyone!" He couldn't stop his mouth talking. "Lets have another party!" F.P was getting more and more annoyed with every word. "Give it a rest! he interrupted Jughead. "I don't know what the hell your problem is but you better check yourself" He got up, snatching his keys off the table. "We're leaving, come on." He stalked out the door ahead of Jughead.

They didn't speak on the way back to the trailer. F.P smouldered silently, eyes fixed on the road. Jughead looked at his knuckles, hands clenched on the wheel. Why the hell did he piss him off back there? He didn't know what the hell he was so mad about. He didn't like Joaquin because he seemed to turn up whenever Jughead and F.P were having any sort of good time lately. The sneaky way he flirted with F.P sent Jughead into a silent rage. But why? he thought to himself. What the hell was wrong with him. He just wanted his dad to himself, no one intruding on them. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

F.P got out of the truck first, striding ahead towards the trailer. He was seriously angry now, Jughead noticed as he followed. He walked inside the trailer and sat on the couch, watching F.P wrench open the fridge and grab a beer. He popped the cap, took a long slug and stared at Jughead. Jughead could see his jaw tensing as he breathed heavily. He was trying hard not to yell. "What..the..hell..was that about, Jug?" he said arms in the air. "What?" Jughead answered. F.P stared at him in disbelief. "For starters, acting like a six year old, snapping at everyone, being a SHIT!"..F.P continued shouting louder but Jughead stopped hearing. He was watching him pacing the room. The way his jeans clung to him as he walked. Every time he lifted his arms exposing the line of skin between his belt and his t-shirt. He paused from ranting momentarily to pull off his jacket, t-shirt sliding up revealing his toned torso. "hey!..HEY!" Jughead was pulled from his musing. He stared at F.P realising he had forgotten to breathe. F.P was staring at him in silence, his mouth slightly open, his forehead furrowed. "What?.. are you jealous?" he said jeering slightly. Jughead looked down, F.P's eyes following. Only then did they both realise he was hard. Very noticeably so. Jughead's breathing got shallow as he looked down at the shape under his jeans. Oh god, his head was swimming. He couldn't look up at F.P. What the fuck was happening?. Silence hung over both of them. He could hear F.P breathing in the background but couldn't meet his eye.

After a moment, F.P spoke again, his voice different this time, softer. "Are you jealous?.." he said. Jughead looked up slowly, finally meeting his eye. "Yeah.." he said, barely a whisper. His cheeks were flaming hot and he was aware his erection was still there. F.P was staring at him, a look Jughead wasnt familiar with though. "Why are you jealous" he asked. Jughead looked at the floor again. He couldn't find the right words, wasn't sure he knew himself. "I don't know..I just..." he huffed and crossed his arms. F.P finally moved from his spot and walked towards the couch slowly. "Jealous of Joaquin?" he probed. He stopped in front of Jughead when he reached the couch. Jughead's breathing sped up, he curled his fingers to stop the urge to reach up and touch him. F.P was staring down at him but something about his demeanour told Jughead he wasn't mad or disgusted, far from it. "Whats making you jealous?" he asked, still standing over Jughead, so close he could feel his body heat. Jughead tried again "He always seems to be here...getting in the way!..and..." he didn't want to say the flirting drove him crazy. F.P was more clued in than Jughead gave him credit for. "His flirting piss you off? he almost chuckled. Jughead's face flamed again. He was almost mad at his dad. "Maybe..a bit" he said defensively. F.P put his hand on Jugheads head and ruffled his hair under the beanie. He sat down on the couch. "I had a feeling.." he said smugly. Jughead looked over at him, the smile playing on his lips. "So..what is it you want then?" F.P asked. Jughead swallowed thickly. "I don't know...I..I don't know.." F.P put his bottle on the table and sat back, eyes focused on Jughead. "Come here" he said. Jughead didn't move, just stared.

"I need to know what you want?" F.P tilted his head. Jughead rubbed his hands over his face. He knew what he wanted. He thought he did anyway. "Don't make me say it out loud.." he looked F.P in the eye warily. Before he had time to process his thoughts any further F.P was up and pulling him over. Jugheads head exploded as their lips met. He tried to block out any thoughts that were coming and foucs on what was happening. He was forgetting to breath again. He gasped into F.P's mouth, pulling himself closer, kissing him with more force. He had his tongue firmly in F.P's mouth when he felt his shoulders being pushed back. "F.P was flushed when they parted. "Your not the boss here.." he said. "We will go only so far right now..okay?..tonight anyway.." he looked at Jughead for a response. Jughead nodded. He didn't particularly care right now what they did. He was so turned on it was almost painful. He leant in again eagerly. F.P lay back on the couch, shifting up and pulling Jughead up until he was straddling him. They started again, hotter this time, hungrier for each other. F.P worked at both their belts, pulling them off and tossing them on the floor. He rolled over until they were facing each other side by side, slowly pulling at Jugheads button and opening unzipping his fly. 

Jughead moaned involuntarily as F.P's hand slid down, wrapping around his cock. He worked him slowly, Jugheads hips matching the movement. Jughead clumsily tried to open F.P's jeans fumbling with the fly. F.P snorted a laugh and opened it for him. Jughead pulled him out, stroking in rhythm to his own. They jerked each other off, rubbing off each other until they were just breathing heavily into each others mouths. " You like that? F.P panted "is this what you wanted?" he stroked him faster, rubbing his finger over the tip. "oh fuck..dad.." F.P reacted to hearing him say dad, his cock twitching. "what did you say?" he said his fist clenching around Jughead. Jughead knew what he was looking for. "Come on dad" he whispered, sticking his tongue back in F.P's mouth. F.P tensed as Jughead gripped tighter, pumping him faster. His other hand slipped around Jugheads head, gripping his hair. He was breathing heavier now, then rapidly as he moaned. "aah.." he bit Jugheads bottom lip, moving his hips faster as he came on both them, wetting Jugheads cock. The sounds he was making spurred Jughead on. "Daddy...mmm..."he held his breath as he rode out his orgasm, come mixing, soaking both of them. They lay without moving, catching their breath for a few minutes. F.P spoke first. "Knew you were a jealous little shit" he kissed him softly. "Jughead chuckled. 

They eventually got cleaned up and sat on the couch again, closer this time. "so..you think you might come back?" F.P asked hopefully. "I think i'll come over and stay more for now" Jughead said appeasingly. "That okay with you?" he said a little worriedly. "Yeah of course..that be fine"..."How about tomorrow?" F.P said cheekily.


End file.
